


Thanks For Everything Jude

by Moon0618



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a mixed tape of my own guys, I hope you all enjoying it. ❤<br/>English is not my first language, sorry for the grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Everything Jude

Jude gets up as the happiest man on the earth, why wouldn’t he be everything was just perfect. Since Jelena got shot he was the one looking after for everything and he doesn't complaining about it because in this way they were still together with Zero. In these days he was keep telling Zero he needs to work late lots of work to do but actually he was preparing big surprise for the friday night, everything was perfect the way they are and he need to pick up Nathan from his basketball practice, after all he was the part of the plan.

“Hey buddy, how was the practice?”

“God I’m still in love with your car.”

“I know you’re Nathan, don’t worry you’re going to have one to but next year. Okay?” 

“Yeah it’s fine J.”

He was the only one who could call Jude like and his alibi for that, he wants to be different from everybody but his sound was like a little crack so Jude looked at him with asking eyes

“I miss you J, I’m here almost a month now and I only see you a few times, god I can’t even come to your place.”

“I know that and that's exactly why we are going to make a reservation from some fancy restaurant.”

And now it was Nathan’s turn looking with asking eyes, Jude continued

“I'm going to solve all problems for you and Zero I can't keep lying to him anymore.”

“You shouldn’t be lying to him at the first place.”

“I know that okay but I was scared.” 

“You’re fine J, you're perfect actually there is nothing to be afraid of. You're all I have and you're definitely so enough.”

“Thank you Nathan, you know I love you so much, right?”

“Yes yes I know that. Can I ask you something?”

“Since when you're getting permission for the ask me something?”

“Since it’s about something Zero, you always being a little over protecting when it's about him, whatever why don't you call him Gideon?”

“I just call him that when we are together just both of us, think about it like you’re calling me J but little bit more private.”

“I see. So your ring is ready or what?”

“What?”

“You're not just going to introduce us friday night, right? You are also going to propose him”

“How the hell did you know that”

“Because I know you very well J and you said a fancy restaurant so it wasn't hard to guess.”

“You're one little smartass you know that right?”

And they get to the restaurant make a reservation for friday night, Jude told them wrote down a note and uses Gideon not Zero, in meantime Nathan was holding his hand, he was eighteen now but Jude knows he likes acting like child with his J and he will never care about what people think. Jude knows Nathan looks more aged than his own, he looks like at least twenty but still Jude was sure they think he's a some kind of pervert, tall, blonde, musclé, handsome teenage boy holding hands with some middle aged man. When they were getting out of the place Nathan put his arm on Jude's shoulder and Jude grabbed his waist, Jude feels like a father at these times and that was enough for make his day even better.

Lucas saw something spectacular today, he saw Jude Kinkade with some teen, blonde boy, in a fancy restaurant when they were making reservation for important friday night but Lucas knows Zero wouldn't believe him so he took a few picture of them as proof and he began looking for his old precious client. When he found him it was almost afternoon now, they were about the practice for the game.

“Hey Zero, what’s up?”

“What do you want Lucas?”

“Well that's rude, I came here for give you some important knowledge about your life.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your lovely boyfriend I’m not sure if he can stays like that when you heard whats going on but “

“Just shut up and go away I don't have time for your bullshits or lies.”

“There is no lies or bullshits actually, I saw your boyfriend with someone else they were holding hands, hugging, kissing, making reservations from a really nice place, he even told them wrote a note under his name, he must've been really care about him and they are definitely looking so happy together.”

“Oh and you expecting me, to believe you, I'm sorry that's not gonna happen.”

“I know you wouldn’t belive me so I took a few pictures of them and may I say the boy is really hot piece, go Kinkade.”

“The boy?”

“Yeah, look.”

Lucas was go a little further and stalk on them, until they were apart, there are lots of pictures which means lots of close photographs.

Zero took the phone on his hands, he doesn’t believe Jude would do something like that especially with some boy but when he looked at the pictures everthing changed, Jude was with some blonde guy holding him tight to himself, kissing him on the cheeks, touching his hair, laughing with him but most of all he looks like really happy with him, just he was happy with Zero, he would never seen him that happy anyone else other then himself. The boy looks like in his twenties he was really handsome and he was looking Jude like his savior, he was looking at his Jude with pure love, he knows that look, that look was just like the way he looked at Jude. He raised his head from the phone, look at Lucas, he was waiting for him to react but he doesn't do anything just give back Lucas his phone and told him to leave, Lucas looked at him with disappointment and go away. 

He couldn't even get angry, all he feels was heart broken, his all body was tense now he couldn't believe what just happened, he couldn't believe Jude was cheating on him but it will make perfect sense now all those late works, he was going to him more like he was running away from Zero so he could be with him. He starts to think his destiny to be alone, his only curse, he thought Jude really would have loved him but he didn't apparently no matter what Zero would love Jude and he couldn't even imagine how he can keep living without him, like used to be, he doesn't want to live without Jude, without his first love, without the person he care about most. practice about the start, he thought playing basketball could make everything more bearable at the moment.

Jude began looking for Zero, he missed him, they really don't have much time together lately but it will worth it, everything was going to be more awesome soon enough. He found him at the court and he was really sucks at playing tonight, his teammates are teasing at him I feel angry when I see them like that and as their boss, I told them look at their own business and I told Zero to come with me, he did. I kissed him on the cheek he didn’t respond, he just passed me, he didn't even look at my face

“I need some air”

He grab his bag and keep walking, we were at the parking line, outside was dark now. Nobody wasn't around other than a few humans.

“You don't have to act anymore Jude, I know everything.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know what you were doing at late nights cheated on me with someone, you don't have to lie to me anymore. I know you will leave me one day but I just didn't want to believe that, for the first time of my life, I opened my heart someone and I trust you look what happened now. Everybody who should love me, just keep abandoning me instead.”

“Cheated on you, are you hearing what are you saying Zero, I will never leave you, I thought you understand that by now.”

“Stop lying anymore okay! God I can't believe how stupid I am, how did I believe you, you were so good to be true.”

“Okay that's enough, stop acting like I did something wrong okay, I didn't do anything to upset you, I will never do something like that and I have no idea what are you talking about.”

“Oh really you don’t how about I tell you that I saw your pictures with someone you were just necking on each others. Didn’t you know about that too?”

“What pictures this is bullshit Zero, please stop this right now.”

“Well than I should probably ask you about your date, on friday night, you're going to deny that too because from what I heard you even wrote down a note for him. I’m trying to understand here Jude are you trying to get some revenge from me for the past?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about but the name on the note was Gideon and reservation was for you and me looks like I have been cheated on you with yourself and you know what I will never ever do something like that to you and about the revenge part, don’t you think if I want to hurt you, I will do it way more sooner then this like the time you were treating me like I'm some kind of prostitute, you always get what you want from me and even then I will never do anything, could hurt you. First chance you got you just believed I was cheathing on you really? And by the way thanks for your precious trust Zero.”

“Jude I”

“No don’t talk with me okay.”

He just got into his car and drove away, he was leaving Zero with confusion and regret. Jude was so full now all he want to do was sit and cry he was still driving almost a hour now but of course he doesn't know his conscious is taking him new summery, he bought it a few months ago for them it was part of the surprise, the construction will be completed at the same time with Zero's childhood house. Laborers was already gone and they woulnd't be coming back until 8 am, he sits one of the steps and starts listening to waves but it was painful to be here, so he goes on to the beach and continue sitting on there, when he thinks more he can thoroughly understand Zero's reaction now, what he learned was people should care about him was abandoning him instead. He sits there for hours, the time was almost 5 am now and he decide go back home, where he really belongs, he was ready to forgive Zero, so he drove back home. When he gets there, place was looking like battlefield, then he entered the bedroom, he saw Zero, he was lying on Jude's side and bottles were everywhere even on the bed, he was cuddling with Jude's pillow, he was also sleeping, he took a few bottles on the bed gently so he wouldn't wake him up and lie down on Zero's side, he looked at his beautiful face and pulled him between his arms, he didn't woke up, he was in deep sleep and he seems like cold or Jude was warm, he didn't know or care, he just hold him even tighter and let the sleep come down on him. When Jude woke up he wasn’t at home he was at the hospital and he was taking some medicine from the vein. He looked around and sees Linoel.

“Oh my god Jude, are you okay, we were so worried about you.”

“What’s happened?”

“When Zero wakes up he found you when you were burning like fire with fever, he tried to woke you up but you didn't, so he brings you to the emergency. Doctor says that you catch a real bad chill but you're okay now, don't worry.”

“Where is he?”

“I’m here Jude, I just go to the grab some coffee.”

“And I need to get back the work, see you later guys, be healty next time Jude.”

“I can’t promise anything, see you.”

“Do you need anything Jude, how are you feeling, are you okay?”

“I’m fine don’t act like I’m a child Zero. What the fuck is that look at the tv, what the hell happened Lucas, he is all over the news”

“Kind a me happened after we talked, I go back and punch him in the face and Derek cut him loose, I’m guessing he saw some of the conversations and decide make him go away for good.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah of course I’m Jude. Look I’m sorry really so sorry but still I need a explanation about the pictures you were hugging with some boy on his twenties, what do you expect me to believe?”

“First of all he is not twenty, he’s only eighteen, His name is Nathan and I‘m going to tell you everything but when we get home okay?”

“Well that's pretty weird but okay, you have some kind of secret brother or what?”

“No, it’s not something like that, just be patient please.”

When they were get home, Zero was curious, he has no clue what is going on, Jude sits on the table and wait for Zero's to sit and began telling;

“When I was 22 one night my mom gets sick started to puking and I had to take her to the hospital, when I was waiting for her examination, I heard some boy, he was crying, yelling so I go and see what's going on, some boy was struggling with child protection officers, he was yelling he doesn't want to go with them and all he wants was to go home and he was crying really badly it was late at night so there is no one else other then me, he saw me and he just ran and hugged me told me he doesn’t want to go with them he was looking just straight into my eyes, I ask for supervisor and try to understand what happened. She was a nice old lady, she told me, him and his parents had a car accident tonight, he was only 10 and his both parents dead now, no relative knowns so this mean, he was drop into the system. I asked her how can I help, she told me there is only one thing I could have done and that was”

“Adopting right?”

“Exactly. Until the minute I saw him, I know I couldn't let him go so I make one of the biggest decisions of my life and adopt him, she would have also told me, he was already in a boarding school and he was really a smart boy. Since he was in the boarding school it wasn't going to be a big problem, I was going to see him only summers and holidays, so everything was looking fine but it was really hard reach to him at first, he was tense all the time, I never squeeze him for talk with me because that was what my mom did to me and that was the only reason why we don't have a good relationship with her, so I give him the space he need and after while he came to me.”

“God Jude why you’ve never tell me any of this?”

“Because I was scared to death, you would have hated me, I was literally in a shock when I heard you were from foster care, I couldn't be a good parent, I always thought if you heard you will going to hate me. So are you? Are you hating me?”

“What the hell are you talking about Jude. Of course I'm not hating you, I'm proud of you. Thank you Jude everything for you would have done for him and for taking care of us both, you know he would probably get lost in the system, you saved his live. You know you’re a hero right mine and Nathan’s.”

“I’m relieved now I love you so much WOW! did you found the ring it's on your finger so that's mean”

“That's mean is you should have learned by now you don't have to ask me the questions you know what’s my answer is and Jude Kinkade I will give up on my everything just the be with you, okay.”

“Yeah okay, I guess this means there is no more surprise about the friday night, right. But there is one more though.”

“What is it?”

"I bought a summery for us, it's supposed to be suprise but since everything comes to clear, what's the point."

“Don't be disappointment Jude we have plenty time for more surprises. Anyway you have a call the make, tell Nathan get here we have 3 full days for rest, just like the doctor says, it doesn't mean we don't get the have fun and also get the know each others more.”

“You sounds like Gideon.”

“Maybe that's why I was trying to be more like him, I don't have to worry about anything anymore because I have you. By the way, how is he like?”

“He loves playing basketball, did you know, he was the one convince me to working with you, I guess he was making plan for his own future and trying to get me on the LA, he starts collage in here this year, he finished his high school when he was 16 and give a break for one year now he starts again, I already bought a house for him.”

“Why can't he just coming and staying with us?”

“I already offered him but he told me, he can't handle with living old men.”

“Real smartass huh?”

And they could be happy just like that, always and forever, with one of the strongest love, the pure one and the real one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it just make a comment and let me be happy about it :)


End file.
